Tortimer
Tortimer is the retired mayor of several towns in previous Animal Crossing games. In his retirement, he enjoys relaxing on tropical islands. Birthday: December 31st (Capricorn). "Remember to consider your retirement plan!" Furniture * Tortimer's pic Music * Aloha K.K. Clothing * red aloha tee * round glasses * gelato umbrella Meeting Tortimer Yes? Hello? Is this thing on? HELLO? Who? Tortimer? No, that's me. Home appointment? I don't have any appointments with any homes. Or any appointments at all. I'm retired, you see. Nook's Homes? What in the blazes is a Nook's Homes? OH! You help with homes and things! Why didn't you say so! I'll be right down to talk more. Good-bye! Ah, so this must be the famous player. Didn't we speak on that newfangled phone thing just a few minutes ago? Anyway, hello! I'm Tortimer. I'll be right up front: I'm retired and I like it that way. I don't need a job, but thanks for interviewing me. Oh! You want to do a job FOR me? Now that you mention it, my home needs some work. This is going to sound downright crazy, but I need a new house. Could you build it for me? Stories *''"Good heavens, what time is it? Hmm. It doesn't really matter. I'm still sleepy! Heh heh HORF!"'' *''"Have you seen my room before? Oh, right, you're the one who got it all set up… Well, have you seen it RECENTLY? Oh, right, you're looking at it now, aren't you…? This is why I don't talk about my room that often, sprout!"'' *''"You know, one of the nice things about being my age and always forgetting things is…every time I see my room, it feels like the first time I've been there! Have I already told you that joke? Did you laugh the first time at least? Heh heh GOOD!"'' *''"I'll tell you, this room is definitely a "cool" place to be. Yup, it's not where old fuddy-duddies live, nope. No one here but us "hip" tortoises who know what's "jiving" these days! …I'm not fooling you, am I? Can ya blame me for trying? Heh heh heh HORF!"'' *''"Life can be a tricky thing, sprout. One minute you're a little tortoise, breaking out of an egg…and the next, you're still probably doing that. Time runs a lot slower for us tortoises. Heh heh HORF!"'' *''"One of the nice things about being retired is that I finally have time to work on my hobbies. Like kickboxing! And fire eating! And lion taming! Heh heh. OK, I don't do any of those things. Though I do play bridge with a lion on Tuesdays."'' *''"I love my yard. It helps to have nice, springy grass when you've got calloused feet like mine. Of course, I'm not opposed to sand between my toes, either. Or mustard. Uh, but, that's another story entirely. Heh heh heh HORF!"'' *''"Have you ever stopped and let yourself wonder where grass came from? Now that I'm retired, I watch it grow all the time, and it got me asking that very question, sprout. Science may never know."'' Category:Special Character